Impoverished
by BungieBuddy
Summary: Vash’s life is on the line will Milly and Meryl be enough to get him out of the jam?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Trigun

**Impoverished:**

Meryl and milly walk in to there office after lose vash again when they hear there boss yell at them

"Meryl and milly!" The boss yelled  
- Meryl and milly, "Yes sir"  
- Boss. "Come in here, Now!"  
-"Meryl, Milly" There boss looks at them with a angry face  
-"I am very disappointed in you two, you lost vash again, Again!"  
-"I am going to Re"  
-"But I can explain" Meryl interrupts  
-"OH really!" There boss screams  
The door to the office blasts open as vash is standing there with a donut in both hands with a big smile on his face  
-"oh Mr. vash" Milly says in a happy and calm voice  
-"Vash? You mean Vash the stampede!" The boss exclaims  
-"The one and only sir" Vash smiles  
suddenly the boss stands up rather quickly with a gun in each hand  
-"all right vash come quietly and no one will get hurt, you and I both know it will be a crying shame if once of these kind ladies were to get harmed" The boss snickers  
Vash's smile was quickly washed away as he crams one donut down his throat he says with a mouth full of donut  
-"Uh...Ahhhh"   
Vash began to run around in circles in the office screaming things like   
-"I'm to pretty to die, Not in my good clothes, Don't make me beg I refuse to beg, unless its for donuts"  
The boss starts to fire one shot after another all the staff in the building bust thru the front door screaming  
After about 12 clean missed shots no one is harmed but vash has seemed to have disappeared  
Milly pulls out her massive stun gun and points it right at the boss  
-"All right Mr. put down your guns you have had enough excitement for today"  
As the room falls quit you can hear a faint munching from behind them they all turn around and vash is savage and happily eating away at the bosses fresh donuts  
-"How in the" The boss exclaims  
-"These are RELLY good donuts sir what donut place do you go to" Vash smiles a warm smile  
-"I'll kill you vash, even if it kills me  
The boss pulls out a hidden gun and points it at not vash but milly   
-"No!" Vash and Meryl scream at the same time  
Vash's face turned a dead white and he was speech less  
A bang is heard in the distance as the shoulder of the arm holding the gun begans to run a deep red blood the boss falls to his knees and the doors of the office open no one is seen at the door but shortly a figure is seen its is none other than our good friend Wolfwood  
-"Mr. Wolfwood" Milly Exclaims  
-"What's this you started the part with out me? Shame on you vash"  
Vash still eating the bosses donuts then turns around facing Wolfwood and with a mouthful of 2 or 3 donuts  
-"Wolfwood I'm glad you could make it" with a warm smile  
Vash reaches in and has the last donut in his hand he begins to raise it up to his mouth with its shot out of his hand  
-"This boss is relentless"  
Another shot is fired and vash swiftly moved out of the way  
-"Excuse me sir but I am going to have to ask you to stop that" Vash says with a deep serious voce  
-"Its too late for you vash they are already on there way" The boss says with a smile and a snicker  
Just then the faint sound of foot prints are heard  
-"What did he do this time" Meryl says with a disappointed voice  
A lone shot is fired and its rehashes off the walls and hits vash in the ankle  
"OW!..." Vash screams  
Meryl, Milly, Wolfwood, and Vash all raise there guns ready to fight vash stumbling around a little then the foot prints stop and you hear the loading of guns then a bust of many, many shots fill the air and bullets rip thru the building like a hot knife thru butter all inside the building dive for cover  
Vash and Meryl behind the now deceased bosses desk and Wolfwood and Milly behind a overturned table a few feet in front of them then bullets seem to fly forever seem to never stop then there falls a dead sclience and not a sound is heard but the wind and the tumbling of sand Vash yells out  
-"Is every one all right?"  
-"Milly and I are all right" Wolfwood says with a confident and calm voice   
-"Meryl and I are all right to" Vash says with a kind of distort and worried voice  
-"Vash what's wrong" Meryl whispers in his ear  
-"I don't know, but I have the feeling that some thing is going to go wrong"  
Then the sound of a think, well more of a clunk if heard Wolfwood pokes his head over the table to discover a bomb sitting right next to there table  
-"Milly I want you to run over to behind those book cases when i count to three ok?" Wolfwood says with a hurry some voice  
-"Ok!" Milly says not quite sure what's going on  
-"One, Two, THREE"  
Milly takes off running Wolfwood closely behind her then just as Wolfwood gets out from behind the table the bomb explodes with a huge bang Milly makes it to the book cases but to realizes that Wolfwood isn't behind her she turns around and looks  
-"WOLFWOOD!" Milly screams at the top of her lungs  
Wolfwood is laying face down in a pool of blood with a large wooden stick sticking straight out of his back  
-"AHHHHHHHH!" Milly screams  
as she pulls out her large stun gun she begins to run straight out the door  
-"Milly what in the hell are you doing!" Meryl screams  
Milly ignores the question and keeps running right as she gets out the door the bullets begin to fly again Milly is torn to shreds and falls to her knees the wind has picked up so the sand in the air is thick she couldn't see any one in front of her but she began to fire, she shot many times in different directions but no response she after a few seconds she falls on the ground and is no more Vash and Meryl are the only ones left Meryl is very frightened and Vash is very unsure of what's going on the foot prints start again and they now enter the building  
-"Where are you vash?" A muffled and distorted voice says  
-"I will find you vash and when I do I will give no give mercy, not like you do not at all, I will kill you dead! You hear me?"  
-"We have no choice Meryl we must fight our way out of this" Vash says in a very sadden voice  
-"I know vash, I know" Meryl says with a stuttering tone  
-"At the count of three lets stand up and begin firing, it will catch this off guard and he will have the advantage of surprise" Vash says with a steady voice  
-"Ok ill count" Meryl says holding back the tears  
Not knowing how many guys they are faced against this is a stupid choice Vash thought to him self  
-"One, Two, Three" Meryl stands up and begins to fire  
Vash also stands up Meryl more spraying fire than accuracy aiming but vash fired one shot after another steady as a rock one after another the men fell to the ground but not before they placed a few good shots of there own then they were all on the ground crying in pain vash and Meryl stand triumphant but then Meryl begins to bleed out of her side and falls to her knees  
-"NOOOO.." Vash begins to cry as he rushes to her side  
Vash lays her on her back and tares his own jacket to make a bandage she was bleeding pretty bad and vash didn't know what to do he wasn't a doctor then Meryl began to mutter some thing  
-"Vash, there is some thing I have been meaning to tell you Vash"  
-"I'm here for you Meryl"  
-"Vash when I first met you I thought you were a bad guy a not so kind and a perverted man, but now, now I know you, I know the true Vash, the one that no one else knows about, and Vash I just wanted to say I love you and I always will" Meryl says with a tear streaming down her cheek  
Then she closes her eyes and her heart doesn't beat any more Vash was heart broken every one he ever got close to every one he ever loved every one died because of him  
-"Its all my fault I should have never been created I should have never made friends and I should have never ever fallen in love" Vash sighs and puts on his glasses and begins to walk in to the sunset away, away from life, away from trouble, just away as he walks he begins to whistle the tune a tune of sorrow a tune of destitute a tune of never returning, Vash shall ever return no one knows where he went no one knows what he is no one knows and no one will ever know for Vash is gone but maybe some day he will return but only if he is needed but that wont be for a long time a long time indeed


End file.
